


CloudBound

by Hosta_Podiums (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hosta_Podiums
Summary: CloudBound is the story of two heirs, each from a different world, miles and miles apart. It is the story of the fight between the clouds and the pits. The story of light and dark, but not of good and evil. CloudBound is a Homestuck Au where Derse and Prospit are countries on a planet called Arcadia, watching as Prospit (which is home to the angels) and Derse (which is home to demons) slowly tear themselves apart for a war that neither side remembers. The story follows a young angel as he tries to find his way around the nuanced social grounds of his home as well as coming to the realization that the others he had been raised to despise and kill, weren't as bad as he originally thought
Kudos: 1





	CloudBound

= = > Read old book from under floor

When Arcadia was very young, there was a small grey sapling. This sapling was a very special plant, for from it would spring the gods and goddesses that would care for it and the world that it grew on. Soon, a small pod began to grow from the sapling; the pod grew bigger and bigger until it finally stopped, the capsule then opened to reveal a young child. This young child was named Elana(?), and they were to be the caretaker and chief of Arcadia. As the young deity grew, they began noticing things around them that didn't seem quite right. One day they saw how dry and barren the ground was, another they realized how truly dark things were, and another the young deity would notice how silent the world was with nothing besides them and the sapling. So, they set out to change and shape Arcadia and its contents to not only be nicer but to be more suitable to housing living mortal entities. 

On the first day of their project, the young deity made a large ball of fire and set it high into the sky so that it could light up the lands around it, they decided to call the ball of fire “Sun.” They then decided to take a small bit of fire from the sun and make it into a smaller sphere, placing it on the opposite end of the sun, slightly lighting up the areas that the Sun couldn't reach. They decided to call the smaller sphere of fire “Moon.” On the second day Elana made water to help nourish and cleanse the land. As they sprinkled and rained the water down they saw that, albeit very slowly, some plants were starting to grow around the already quite tall sapling. The third and fourth day were spent building the lands for [two large countries, which were to be called Prospit and Derse.] As they worked, Elana began thinking that they should do something about the ever present silence, broken only by the rippling of the stream, and the rustling of the leaves on the sapling. Sudde  
nly, as if the sapling could sense their thoughts, the sapling started to grow four more pods. Excited for the new company, Elana made a stick hut for them all to stay as they had previously been sleeping outside. 

Once the pods were fully grown they slowly started to open one after the other. The first to exit a pod was a young lady with snow white hair and dark red eyes. Elana decided to name her Brii and put her in charge of leading the sun from one side of the sky to the other, as well as tending to the daytime creatures that flew in the sky. The next to come out was a young man that looked almost exactly like the young woman before him, Elana named him Dixon. They decided that since he looked so much like Brii they would put him in charge of the sun's brother, the moon. So, Dixon was put in charge of the moon, of leading it across the sky, and of taking care of the nocturnal creatures that flew in the sky. The last out of the pods were a man and a woman, Elana named the woman Arlania and the man Durloz, putting each of them in charge of the sea and of nature respectively.

It soon came to pass that Arcadia was bursting with plant life, as well as dozens of different animals. However, Elana was still lonely, so they got together the other deities and took a couple drops of their blood, which they had decided to call [ichor], and kneaded it into some white clay that they had found at the side of a river. Elana then formed this clay into two figures that roughly resembles the deities. They placed the two figures on a plank on top of a fire so that they could bake, the figures then slowly baked over the fire for five days. Then, once the figures were ready, Elana took them from the fire and placed them into an enclosed garden that they had made especially for the new creatures. When they placed the figures down Atonia added a drop of their own blood to the figures, bringing them to life. Atonia decided that the two newly living creatures needed to be named. They named the male figure “Osiran” and named the female figure “Iris.”

= = > Turn page


End file.
